elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quests (Daggerfall)
There are 227 quests in . Main Quest Dark Brotherhood *Joining the Dark Brotherhood *Traitor in the Brotherhood *No Escape *No Competition *Kill a Mage *A Song to Die for *Absence *A Damsel In Need *Mage Guild in a Mess *An Anonymous Job *Not For Just Anyone *Kill a Thief *The Veteran Fighters Guild Non-member quests *The Giant Scorpion Hunt *Kill a Giant Spider *Run Off the Barbarians *The Menial Job Member quests *To Kill a Lycanthrope *Wild Animal *Back Door Open *Relatively Menial Job *A Giant Issue *Retrieve Pet Reputational quests *Flying Carnivores *Hunt Giants *Standard Protection Job *Dealing with Daedroths *Hunting a Lich *Domestic Squabble *The Spriggan's Offer *Hunting a Gargoyle *Hunting an Atronach Lord K'avar questline *Lord K'avar Part I *Lord K'avar Part II *Lord K'avar Part III Knight Orders Non-member quests *The Traitor *The Hunter *Band of Orcs *Pest Control Member quests *Rescue a Princess *Retribution *Crazed Orc Mercenary *The Orcish Hoard *The Orc Raids *Giant Raiding *Banish the Ghost *Eternal Rest Elite member quests *The Dragonslayer *Invasion from Oblivion *Artifact of Power *The Army of the Undead *The Lost Artifact Mages Guild Non-member quests *A Missing Book *Ingredient Gathering *The Pet Imp *The Ancient Scroll Member quests *The Rare Ingredient *Unwrapping a Mummy *The Non-sleeping Noble *A Researcher's Notes *The Stuck Lock *A Question of Azimuthal Vectors Reputation-based quests *The Escaped Atronach *Guild Guarding *A Mage's Bodyguard *The Rogue Wizard *A Noble's Prophecy *An Irritating Imp *Banishing a Daedra Baltham Greyman's quests *The Former Student * Wonders Beyond Imagining *The Magical Hoard Temples quests *Non-member quests: **The Healing **The Spook **An Errand **The Stolen Item *Member quests: **The Haunted House **The Obsessed Child **The Missing Scholar **The Insane Priest **Hunt for Undead **The Heretic **The Cursed Weapon **The Expiatory Sacrifice **A Delivery **The Relic **The Rite of Atonement **The Great Evil *Unique Temple quests: **The Price of Knowledge – School of Julianos **Avenge the Dragons – Akatosh Chantry **The Desecrated Temple – Order of Arkay **Desired Artwork – House of Dibella **The Arm of Fury – Temple of Kynareth **A Powerful Spirit – Benevolence of Mara **A Special Plant – Temple of Stendarr **The Bounty – Resolution of Z'en Thieves Guild *The Qualifying Examination *A Hot Stone *Antique Ivory *Drugs Delivery *Arms Supply *A Stolen Gem *A Temple Visit *Valuable Artwork *The Jewel Heist *The Noble's Jewelry *A Prized Item *Valuable Pages *A Prized Herb *The Rich Merchant *A Treasured Potion Shopkeepers *The Postman *An Unexpected Journey *The Exterminator *The Assassin *The Duel *The Cure *The First Printing *The Delivery Boy *The Courier *Missing Person Case *The Escort *The Bodyguard *The Riddle *An Unexpected Journey Part II *The Birthday Present *Defamation *The Impostor *The Abducted Child *The Matchmaker *The Mummy's Finger *An Object Lesson *Counterfeit Gold *Smuggling *Two Cowards *The Lost Child *A Mix-Up *The Ransom *A Rare Book *The Recompense *To Assist the Fate *Background Information *The Harpies' Nest *A Noble's Debts Nobles *Jewel Smuggling *Contraband Trade *Gold Smuggling *The Evil Wizard *Deadly Diplomacy *The Heirloom *Theft from a Temple *The Procurer *Weapon Supply *Contraband Goods *Smuggled Goods *A Peace Offering *Forgotten Equipment *The Fourth Man *A Special Substance *An Item on Loan *A Rare Ingredient *The Temple of the Orcs *The Heartless Daedra *Espionage Equipment *The Emperor's Gift *The Mad Ripper *The Mad Butcher *The Mad Slayer *The Lost Sapphire *Business with Orcs *The Thieves Gang *The Daedric Book *Business with Vampires Witch Covens Listed below are all the non-reputation based quests available from the Covens: *The Perfidious Document *An Abandoned Child *A Very Sacred Formula *The Hateful Vampire *The Imprisoned Witch *A Certain Tome Reputation quests Listed below are all of the reputation based quests available from the Covens: *Punish a Transgressor *Complete the Brew *Blessed by Ruination *The Heart of a Daedra Glenmoril quests The Glenmoril Witches are involved in the following quests from other factions: *Artifact of Power *An Obvious Misery Vampiric Clans Listed below are the generic quests for the Vampiric Clans: *The Blessing of Vampirism *A Pawn's Orders *An Inferior Ancient *The Progeny Problem *The Unenlightened Barbarians *The Sequestered Relic *The Disobedient Warlord *The Dropped Gauntlet *Escorting a Sibling *Problematic Lycanthropes Additionally there are two quests that can cure the Agent of Vampirism: *A Hunter's Offer *A Very Sacred Formula Daedric Quests Listed below are all the quests available if the Agent summons a Daedric Prince successfully: es:Misiones (Daggerfall) pl:Zadania (Daggerfall) ru:Квесты (Daggerfall) Category:Daggerfall: Quests Category:Quests Category:Daggerfall: Lists